Super Doo Team
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: While working to unclog a sink, Shaggy and Scooby accidentally got sucked into the drain and ended up in a strange land. However, trouble looms when Bowser invades the Mushroom Kingdom and once again kidnaps Peach, injuring everyone else except for Luigi in the process. After the attack, three visitors decided to lend a hand for the rescue. Please read and review!
1. A plumbing surprise

**Author's note: I do not own Scooby-Doo or Mario. They belong to Hanna-Barbera &amp; Warner Bros. and Nintendo respectively.**

**My inspiration behind this story is from the two earlier Scooby-Doo &amp; Mario crossovers, particularly, _Foreign Territory _by ccootttt. In fact, I'm planning on writing a series of crossovers between Mario and Scooby-Doo, so stay tuned!**

**Before getting down to the story, I want to point out that this story takes place in two different Dimensions.**

**The standard dimension that is canon with the events of my _Coolsville Central _series and any other story that doesn't have a "D#" before the title (Such as _New in the Neighbourhood_) is known as Dimension One, while the dimension for my _Mario _series fanfics takes place in Dimension Two. ****For more information, please see my Profile.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A plumbing surprise

_July 7, 2008_

_Dimension One Location: Coolsville, Ohio, United States_

**(Shaggy and Scooby Point of View)**

It was one of those days where Shaggy and Scooby are at the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse on their own. That day, the duo were working on getting the sink unclogged with a plunger.

In the past few weeks, the sink has beginning to experience some clogging, as the drain has been draining the water slowly.

While Daphne offered to call a plumber to do the job, Shaggy and Scooby had insisted that they can get the sink unclogged themselves.

"Like, this sink sure needs some serious plumbing work to do, Scoob." Shaggy said as he pressed the plunger down at the sink drain, trying to get whatever the thing that clogged the drain out of the drain. Both he and Scooby were wearing gloves.

"Reah, Raggy." (Yeah, Shaggy) Scooby replied as he stood by, watching Shaggy trying to unclog the sink.

* * *

_Dimension Two Location: Mushroom Kingdom_

**(Mario and Luigi Point of View)**

Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi was doing some routine checking at his mansion at the outskirts of Toad Town, not far from Peach's Castle and his brothers house. He was doing some cleaning inside, and with the help of the cleaning equipment developed by Professor E. Gadd, who is currently down at his lab in the basement doing some research and experiments as usual, Luigi was able to effortlessly clean the mansion in less than 15 minutes.

Soon, Luigi was doing some painting on the front porch when his brother Mario approached him.

"Hey bro." Luigi said as he noticed his brother approaching him.

"Luigi." Mario replied as he and Luigi did their bro. fists. "Daisy is coming over for a visit. Will you like to come to Peach's castle with me?"

"Sure." Luigi replied. "As soon as I'm done with my painting here."

"Here. Let me help you." Mario said before proceeding to help his younger twin brother with the painting. They were soon finished and were soon on Mario's go kart, on their way to Peach's castle.

* * *

**(Shaggy and Scooby Point of View)**

For a while, Shaggy's efforts didn't seem to be having much effect on the sink, and it seemed like that Shaggy was getting tired after some pressing with the plunger.

"Raggy, rhat rabout retting re rrive rit ra ry?" (Shaggy, what about letting me give it a try?) Scooby asked, offering to take over.

"Like, sure thing, Scoob." Shaggy replied as he tried to catch his breath. "Trying to unclog the sink sure is harder than it looks! I was wondering if we should have follow through with Daphne's suggestion to call a plumber."

Scooby nodded as he took over. Using all his strength, Scooby pressed down on the plunger at a faster rate than Shaggy. Soon, the plunger was able to pick up the thing that had clogged the sink.

"Ri rot rit, Raggy!" (I got it, Shaggy!) Scooby barked excitingly.

"Attaboy, Scoob!" Shaggy praised. "I know we didn't need to call a plumber. Not when Scooby-Doo is around!"

"Reah! Re-he-he-he-he-he!" Scooby laughed. He soon got the thing stuck on the bottom of the plunger.

However, just as Scooby succeeded in unclogging the sink, a giant vortex suddenly appeared at the drain, opening up as water got sucked down the drain at a fast speed, as if it was getting sucked into a blackhole.

"Ripe!" (Yipe!) Scooby exclaimed as he looked down the drain to see what was going on. Suddenly, his head got sucked into the vortex!

"Zoinks! Scooby!" Shaggy exclaimed as he quickly grabbed onto Scooby's tail as the rest of his dogs body starts to suck into the vortex, in an effort to tug Scooby out of the vortex. However, the vortex was way too strong, and before Shaggy knew it, it managed to suck him in down the drain.

"Like, woooooaaaaaah!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby traveled down the drain.

* * *

**(Mario and Luigi Point of View)**

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were driving through Toad Town.

"So Mario, any plans on when your engagement to Peach will come?" Luigi asked.

"Well, Luigi. I always wanted to do it now, but every time I made the plan to propose to Peach, Bowser shows up and kidnaps her. It's just frustrating, in the name of spaghetti." Mario replied.

Luigi nodded. "Well, I wish that day will be soon. Both Daisy and I are looking forward to that."

Early in the year, Luigi had proposed to Daisy, a few years after they begun dating following Luigi's rescue of her and the Sarasaland Kingdom from an alien invader known as Tatanga. **(See _Super Luigi Land_, my first Mario fanfic)** Since then, they have been planning ahead for the wedding the is scheduled to take place in both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Sarasaland Kingdom in the fall. As the wedding is going to be a royal wedding, where Luigi will be crowned prince of Sarasaland, that requires months of planning.

As the brothers drove by a green pipe, Mario suddenly stopped when he heard noises coming from the pipe.

"Listen. Luigi, do you hear something?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I do. It's coming from that green pipe and it sounds like someone is having a slide down that pipe." Luigi replied with a low voice.

Mario nodded as they hoped off the kart and went to the green pipe, as the noise grows louder.

Luigi stood in front of the pipe and looked into the darkness.

Just then, Mario shouted, "Luigi, jump!"

Luigi jumped all right, and he did it just in time, for right after he jumped into the air, two figures came crashing through and out of the green pipe!

"Woah!" Luigi remarked as he scuttles, slowing down his landing.

As Luigi landed, he and Mario looked at the two figures that rushed under him as he jumped.

The first figure appeared to be a dog. He had brown fur with black spots and was wearing a blue collar.

The second figure was human, just like the brothers. He was rather tall and skinny, was wearing a green shirt and brown pants. He also had dusty-brown, shaggy hair. Neither him nor the dog appeared to be conscious,

"We better see if they're all right." Mario said as he and Luigi quickly made their way to the two figures.

* * *

**Wonder if those two figures are all right? What happened to Shaggy and Scooby? Stay tuned!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. The encounter

Chapter 2: The encounter

**(Mario and Luigi Point of View)**

As Mario and Luigi approached the two figures, they noticed that they were both stirring.

"Excuse me, guys. Are you alright?" Mario asked as Luigi waved his hand in front of the man's face.

Luigi then did some quick observations on the two figures, listening for breathing and any other vital signs.

"I think they're just knocked out for a brief second, Mario." Luigi remarked after finishing his observations.

Just as Luigi finished speaking, the man started to groan. "Oh, he's all right!" Mario exclaimed excitingly.

**(Shaggy and Scooby Point of View)**

Shaggy groaned as he slowly returned to his senses after the flush down the drain. Slowly, he opened up his eyes and looked around as he sits up.

"Like, Scoob?" He asked.

Scooby groaned as well as he, too, returned to his senses. "Rover rere, Raggy." (Over here, Shaggy)

Shaggy then looked around. They were laying on a grassy field, with some small houses nearby. In the horizon, they can see a castle located not far away. There were, however, some strange sights. There were some pipes nearby, and there were some blocks in the mid-air, as if they were supported by an invisible support.

"Rhere rare re, Raggy?" (Where are we, Shaggy?) Scooby asked.

"Like, I don't think we're in Coolsville anymore, Scoob." Shaggy replied.

It was then that he noticed two men were looking at him and Scooby.

One of the men looked thinner and taller, was wearing a green shirt with overalls that was in a dark shade of blue. He was also wearing white gloves, a pair of dark-brown work shoes and a green cap labelled "L".

The other man looked shorter and a little fatter (**No offense**), was wearing a red shirt with overalls that was in a lighter shade of blue. Like the man in green, he was also wearing a pair of white gloves, a pair of lighter-brown work shoes and a red cap labelled "M".

Both men had mustaches, and if they were wearing the same colour of clothing, it will be difficult to tell them apart in the distance.

"Are you all right?" The man in green asked, and Shaggy can detect a slight Italian accent in his voice.

"Like, I suppose so." Shaggy replied as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Rame rere." (Same here) Scooby replied.

The two men jumped. The one in red asked, "Yikes! Did that dog just spoke?"

"Rog? Rere?" (Dog? Where?) Scooby asked, forgetting the fact that he was a dog.

"Like, yeah. Scooby here does talk." Shaggy explained. After a glance around, he added, "Like, where are we?"

"You're at the Mushroom Kingdom." The man in green replied.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy replied. "Like, I never heard of this place before."

"Wait. How did you and your dog end up here?" The man in red asked.

"Well, Scoob and I were trying to unclog a sink with a plunger and got whatever it is that had clogged the drain out. But then, there was this huge vortex that sucked Scoob and I in down the drain, and next thing you know, we're here." Shaggy replied.

The two men looked back at the green pipe. Then the man in green said, "Well, looks like you guys just discovered a warp pipe."

"Like, what's a warp pipe?"

"It's a means of travelling from one dimension to another." The man in green replied. "That's how Mario and I ended up here in the first place."

"Zoinks! So to get this straight, Scoob and I are in another dimension, right now." Shaggy said.

"That's exactly it." The man in red nodded. "Oh, pardon me but we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Mario, and the man in green here is my brother Luigi."

"Like, my name is Norville, but most people just calls me Shaggy." Shaggy replied. He then gestured to Scooby and added, "This is Scooby-Doo."

After shaking hands with the brothers, Shaggy asked, "So how do we head back to our dimension?"

"For that, I have no idea, to be honest." Mario replied.

"Of course, you can try to climb your way back through the green pipe you guys had just came out from, but that wouldn't be practical." Luigi added.

"If you want, though, you can come with us to Peach's castle." Mario replied. "She might be able to help."

"Like, who's Peach?" Shaggy asked, noting the fact that there is someone that has the same name as a fruit.

"Oh, she's the princess that runs this kingdom." Luigi explained. "There's also Princess Daisy, who runs the neighbouring Sarasaland Kingdom."

"Roh." (Oh) Scooby piped as he and Shaggy nodded.

After the conversation, Shaggy and Scooby hopped onto Mario's kart with Mario and Luigi. Together, they made their way towards Peach's castle.

* * *

**All right. So what will happen to Shaggy and Scooby next? Will they be able to return home?**

**Please read and review!**


	3. The meeting

Chapter 3: A meeting

_July 7, 2008_

_Dimension One Location: Coolsville, Ohio, United States_

Daphne had arrived at the clubhouse to check on Shaggy and Scooby. She had offered to call a plumber earlier but Shaggy and Scooby had insisted that they can do the unclogging on their own.

When she entered the clubhouse, she was surprised to see that there was no one in the club house.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" Daphne called out. No reply.

"Well, I guess they had decided to sleep in. Better go check." Daphne thought before locking the door.

Soon, she rang the doorbell to the Rogers house and Shaggy's sister Sugie opened.

"Hi Daphne!" Sugie said excitingly. "Like, what brings you here?"

"Is Shaggy still sleeping at his room?" Daphne asked.

"I'll go check." Sugie offered. "However, Norville will never sleep in on a day where he has something important to do. Isn't he supposed to be doing some plumbing at the clubhouse today?"

"Yes. I went to check on him and Scooby, but there was no one there, and I was wondering if they may be sleeping in."

"I see. Well, I'll go check." Sugie says before disappearing into the house.

A few minutes later, she returned and said, "Norville's room is empty. His bed is tidied up, and unless he is reading his comic books in his room, I should have seen him at his usual hiding spot."

"Now that is strange." Daphne said.

"Have you called Fred or Velma and ask them if they had seen Norville around?" Sugie asked.

"No. Fred is away for summer camp and Velma and Madelyn are away for a science and magic camp respectively."

"Oh, right." Sugie replied. There was silence between the two before she spoke again. "Mind if we go check the clubhouse again?"

"Sure. Two pair of eyes are always better than one pair of eyes." Daphne nodded.

* * *

_Dimension Two location: Princess Peach's Castle, Mushroom Kingdom_

Shaggy, Scooby and the Mario brother had arrived at Peach's castle. After Mario parked his kart, the four proceed to enter the castle. Toadsworth greeted them.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi!" Toadsworth said. "The princess is expecting you."

"Thank you, Toadsworth." Mario replied. It was then that the elderly Toad noticed Shaggy and Scooby.

"Good day, gentlemen." He said. "Do you have any business with the princess?"

Before Shaggy or Scooby could respond, Luigi replied, "They're with us, Toadsworth. They had just arrived from another dimension through a warp pipe by accident and are trying to find out how to return." Shaggy and Scooby nodded as Luigi explained.

"I see." Toadsworth replied with a tone of surprised in his voice.

After escorting the brothers and the two visitors into the castle, Toadsworth then took his leave as the four entered the main room.

* * *

**(Daphne and Sugie)**

Soon in the clubhouse, Daphne and Sugie were looking around.

"Norville? Scooby?" Sugie called out while Daphne called out "Shaggy? Scooby?"

Turning to face Sugie, Daphne remarked, "It sounds like they're not here, either!"

"I think we should probably split up, as Fred would say." Sugie suggested.

"Good idea, and if you find something, give me a shout." Daphne said.

Soon, Sugie was looking through the main room of the clubhouse before moving towards the kitchen. She then noticed something and called out, "Daphne!"

"What have you discovered, Sugie?" Daphne asked as she arrived at the kitchen.

"Look at the two pairs of gloves being distributed." Sugie pointed towards the four gloves, which were scattered around the kitchen.

"Hmm, it sure looked like that they were suddenly burst out from somewhere. And look at the plunger." Daphne said as she pick up the plunger Shaggy and Scooby were using earlier. "It's got something underneath it. Perhaps it was the object that clogged out the sink!"

Nodding, Sugie said, "Well, I guess Norville and Scooby did finish their plumbing job, after all!"

"Yeah, but the mystery is, where are they?" Daphne asked.

Before Sugie could answer, she took a look at the closet under the sink, which is where the pipes are at. As soon as she opened the pipe, she noticed something out of the ordinary. "Look Daphne!"

Daphne looked at where Sugie was pointing. Inside the closet was a large, green pipe.

"When did we have a green pipe installed under out kitchen sink?" Daphne thought out loud. She then turned to Sugie and asked, "Do you think this pipe may have explained why Shaggy and Scooby disappeared all in a sudden?"

Sugie nodded. "Could be. Like, I wonder where this pipe leads to."

"That's a good question." Daphne remarked. Together, the two girls crawled into the green pipe.

* * *

**(Mario, Luigi, Shaggy and Scooby Doo)**

"Mario?" A feminine voice asked as the three men and dog entered the main room.

"It's us, Peach." Mario replied as he approached the princess. After sharing an embrace, the princess then went to Luigi and gave him a hug, too.

It was then that Peach noticed the two strangers standing by. When she looked at them, both Shaggy and Scooby quickly bowed.

"Who are you gentlemen?" Peach asked calmly, "And by the way, there's no need to bow."

"Mario and I found them near a green pipe this morning." Luigi explained. "They happened to have discovered a warp pipe in their world and ended up at where Mario and I found them."

"I see." Peach nodded.

"And, like, we're trying to figure out a way to get back to our world, your Highness." Shaggy added. For some reason, Peach had reminded him of Daphne other than the blond hair. "Oh and by the way, like, I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby."

Peach nodded. She thought for a while before saying, "In terms for inter-dimensional travelling, I believe Professor E. Gadd should be able to provide you and answer. In the meantime, try to make yourselves at home."

"Oh, groovy!" Shaggy said excitingly. "Is there a kitchen around here somewhere? Scoob and I are starved."

"Here." A Toad quickly said. "I'll show you guys the way."

As Shaggy and Scooby followed the Toad to the kitchen after a thanks to the princess, Peach turned back to Mario and Luigi. "So Mario, would you mind helping me and Toadsworth getting the castle tidied up for Daisy?"

"Not a problem, Peach." Mario replied excitingly.

Turning to Luigi, Peach added, "Luigi, perhaps you can go in town to get the items we need." She then handed him a list.

"Sure, not a problem, Peach." Luigi replied, taking the list before taking his leave.

* * *

**(Daphne and Sugie)**

When Daphne and Sugie crawled out of the other end of the green pipe, the first thing they noticed is that they're no longer in Coolsville.

Standing before them was a town and a field of grass. There were pipes nearby, all in the same size as the pipes they had just crawled through, and there were floating blocks in the mid-air.

"Like, where are we, Daph?" Sugie asked.

"I have no idea." Daphne replied. "Perhaps we should ask someone and ask if they have seen Shaggy and Scooby."

Just then, a short figure wearing a rather large cap approached them, asking "Excuse me. What's your business here in this kingdom?"

"Uh, we're looking for our friends." Daphne quickly replied, "Have you happened to see a tall, skinny man with a green shirt, brown pants and a brown dog around here?"

"A man and a dog?" The figure asked, "There's no 'dogs' around here and the man? The Mario Brothers are the only two men around here."

Just then, a man dressed in green with overalls stepped in. He was carrying a load of items. "Is there any problem here?"

"Oh Luigi!" The figure said excitingly. "I've got two intruders running around here! Think they might be from Bowsers forces."

Luigi looked at Daphne and Sugie. He then turned to the figure and said, "Let me deal with them, Toad."

"All right." The figure, known as Toad, replied before leaving Luigi with Daphne and Sugie.

Turning to the girls, Luigi then asked, "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, we're looking for our friends, whose names are Shaggy and Scooby, and -" Daphne began.

"Shaggy and Scooby? Why, I've just saw them. My brother Mario escorted them to the castle. Found them around here earlier when they came down that warp pipe."

"Castle? Are they in trouble, what's a warp pipe and where are we?" Sugie asked.

"Don't worry. They're all right, and you both are at the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi answered.

"Mushroom Kingdom? Never heard of that place before." Daphne remarked.

"Well, I believe that you guys had just arrived in our world from your world through that green pipe, which is called a warp pipe, as it connects different dimensions, which is how my brother Mario and I arrived here in the first place. That was also how your friends, Shaggy and Scooby, arrived here earlier this morning."

"So we're in another dimension?" Sugie asked.

"That's exactly it." Luigi replied. "By the way, I'm Luigi."

"The names Daphne." Daphne replied, "And this girl here is Shaggy's sister Sugie."

Luigi nodded. "Those are nice names. By the way, if you guys want, you can come with me to the castle."

"Sure, good idea." Daphne replied as they followed Luigi.

* * *

**It will be appreciated if I can get a review for this story, as I've worked hard to come up with it.**


	4. Reunited and the watch

Chapter 4: Reunited and watching

Soon, Luigi made his way back to the castle with his two visitors and the supplies he had gotten.

Peach and Mario had finished their cleaning in the castle, and they were waiting for Luigi to return, while Shaggy &amp; Scooby were enjoying themselves in the kitchen, munching away much of the food they ordered in the kitchen. In fact, the food they ordered was so much that the Toad cook almost fainted when he heard their requests.

Just then, Luigi called out, "Peach, Mario. I'm back, and I've got what we needed."

"Awesome!" Peach replied as she and Mario went over to greet Luigi. As they did so, Shaggy &amp; Scooby also exited the kitchen. Mario looked at them and added, "You guys can help if you want, because Luigi's got a whole ton of stuff with him."

"Like, sure!" Shaggy replied as he and Scooby followed Mario &amp; Peach.

"Did I just heard Shaggy speaking?" Daphne asked when she overheard Shaggy's conversation with Mario.

"Sounds like him." Sugie replied. They were standing behind Luigi.

When Shaggy and Scooby approached Luigi to get the items, they were surprised to see Daphne and Sugie!

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Daphne exclaimed as she and Sugie raced over to give the duo a hug.

"Like, Daph, Maggie!" Shaggy said excitingly.

As Sugie proceeded to rub Scooby's back, Daphne asked, "How did you guys end up here? Sugie and I were getting worried about you when we didn't see you around."

"Like, it's a long story, Daph." Shaggy said after sharing a brief embrace with his sister and Daphne. However, he then decided to give Daphne and his sister a short and brief resume on how he and Scooby got sucked into the portal and ended up at the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Well, we're sure glad that you guys are alright." Daphne said after Shaggy and Scooby took turns giving them the resume on what had happened.

"Yeah. The only thing now is, how do we go back?" Sugie asked.

"Well, the princess mentioned a professor named E. Gadd who may be able to offer us help." Shaggy quickly said.

"Ah! That's good." Daphne nodded.

Realizing that the two new visitors haven't been introduced to Mario and Peach, Luigi quickly interjected, "Oh, I don't think you girls have been introduced yet, but this is my twin brother Mario and this is Princess Peach Toadstool." He was gesturing towards his twin and the princess as he spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Daphne quickly said as she and Sugie quickly bowed at Peach after shaking hands with Mario.

Smiling, Peach said, "Oh, there's no need to be formal and bow, Daphne. Just call me Peach."

* * *

Eventually, Princess Daisy arrived an hour later, and she was quickly introduced to Shaggy, Scooby, Sugie and Daphne.

"So you guys ended up here through the warp pipe, eh?" Daisy asked.

"Like, that's right." Sugie nodded.

"I've talked to Professor E. Gadd about their situation, and he will meet with them to discuss a solution for them to get home." Luigi said.

"Well, I was hoping they can stay here for our wedding, sweetie." Daisy said to Luigi.

"A wedding?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that Luigi and Daisy are going to get married in the fall." Mario said.

"Its the wedding where Luigi will be crowned prince of Sarasaland." Peach added.

"Wow! Like, congratulations!" Shaggy said excitingly.

"Thank you." Luigi smiled as he and Daisy bowed.

* * *

That night after dinner, the four visitors were shown to their room in the castle, which consists of a bunk-bed, another bed, a television set and some closets. The balcony offered a great view of the Kingdom and was located on the same side as the rear entrance of the castle.

As Shaggy enjoyed the view on the balcony, Daphne went to join him.

"I sure am worried how will our parents deal with our disappearance, Shag." She said after joining him at the balcony.

"Like, I do hope we find a way to get home by the 20th, as that's the day my dad gets home from his two-week conference over at Washington, while my mom is on a business trip in Europe for the next two weeks." Shaggy said.

"Well, both of my parents are away until next month, so I guess we should be fine." Daphne said.

* * *

Late at night, much of the castle sleeps as Peach sleeps comfortably in her room in her castle, while Mario is sound asleep in his own bedroom at his house, with Luigi and Daisy sleeping together in their bedroom in his mansion.

Like the castle, all of the Mushroom Kingdom's inhabitants were deep in sleep.

With the exception of a small bunker accessible through two secret pipes hidden in bushes located at the outskirts of Peach's castle.

A pair of Goombas were standing guard at the top of one of the access pipes, watching the castle through a pair of binoculars.

"Anything special to report, Trooper Goomba Alpha-One?" A blue-shelled Koopa Troopa with three chevrons on his shell asked through the radio the Goombas had on their belts.

"Negative, sergeant." The first Goomba replied. "Still got Toad Guards on duty at castle draw bridge one."

"Roger that." The sergeant said. "Anything, Lance Corporal Goomba Beta-One-Eight?" He was asking the Goombas stationed at the second access pipe, watching the rear entrance of the castle.

The Goomba wearing an armband with one chevron was about to reply when his partner, a Spiny wearing an armband with two chevrons, suddenly said, "Hold it, I think I may have something."

"Hold on." The Goomba responded before conferring with his partner, and the Koopa sergeant can hear their muffled chatter through the radio.

"Apparently sergeant, it seems like the princess has got visitors." The Spiny reported. "I can see three humans and a creature with brown fur on four legs, all sleeping in the large visitors room."

"Visitors." The sergeant repeated. "Any word on their identities, Corporal Spiny Beta-One-Zero?"

"No, sergeant. We've never seen them before. Must've been humans that arrived through a warp pipe from their dimension or something like that."

"Roger that, over." The sergeant concluded.

After the conversation with the guards, the Koopa Troopa sergeant reported to the lieutenant in charge, a Para-Beetle with two spikes indicating his rank of lieutenant, of the unit and gave him an update on the sight of new visitors at Peach's castle.

"Alright, sergeant." The lieutenant nodded. "I'll inform the Spymaster and see what his Highness King Bowser wants us to do."

* * *

Soon, at the Intelligence Wing in Bowser's Castle, the Spymaster, a MagiKoopa with two swords and a spike pinned on his robe that indicates his rank of major general, was on the phone.

"All right, lieutenant." He nodded. "I'll inform his Highness straight away."

After hanging up the telephone, with the swipe of his magic wand, the Spymaster teleported to the main door leading to the king's bedroom, where there were two Koopa Troopas standing guard.

The two Koopa Troopas standing guard immediately saluted as the Spymaster appeared in front of them.

Nodding, the Spymaster said, "As you were, gentlemen."

Once the two guards put down their hands, the one with a yellow shell said, "Is there anything you need to speak with his Highness, sir?"

"Yes. I hope the King is still awake, because I've got news for him." He then gave the duo a brief resume of his phone call.

Nodding, the senior guard said, "Very well, sir. You may enter."

Soon, the Spymaster was inside King Bowser's bedroom. He was attended by Kamek the senior MagiKoopa.

"Major General Trout." Bowser said as he prepared to go to bed. "What is the occasion for the late visit?"

"I sincerely apologize for the late appearance, your Highness, but I've got news for you."

"Sure." Bowser replied. "What is it?"

The Spymaster spent the next ten minutes informing the King about the human visitors the intelligence platoon stationed outside Peach's castle saw in the castle.

"I see." Bowser nodded. He then turned to confer with Kamek for a brief second before turning back to the Spymaster. "Tell them to keep watch on those visitors. They may be in our way for our next Mario raid."

"Right away, your Highness." The Spymaster nodded before teleporting back to his office.

* * *

Soon, the lieutenant had hung up the phone after receiving a phone call from headquarters and said to the sergeant. "Tell the guards to keep watch on those visitors all night."

"Right away, sir." The sergeant nodded before calling the night-shift guards over for a meeting.

The night-shift guards, consisting of a green-shelled Koopa Troopa, two Goombas, two Spinies, one Buzzy Beetle, one Spike Top and five Swoopers, all assembled as the sergeant told them the orders they have received from the King.

The guards all nodded before carrying on with their duties and waiting to take over shifts from the four guards on duty already.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	5. The invasion

Chapter 5: The invasion

The next morning, the group have woken from a good nights sleep and met with the princess during breakfast time.

"Did you all have a good sleep last night?" Peach asked.

"Like, we sure did." Shaggy nodded. "However, I don't know why I feel like we were being watched all night."

"I guess you're just a bit anxious on how to get back home." Peach observed.

"Could be." Sugie replied as Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Well, speaking of that, I suggest that you kids pay a visit to Professor E. Gadd today. He may be able to figure things out." Peach suggested.

* * *

After breakfast, Luigi and Daisy both arrived at the castle, and Shaggy and Scooby made the decision to go with him over to his mansion for the visit to E. Gadd's lab, while the girls stayed at the castle to help out with preparations for Luigi and Daisy's upcoming royal wedding.

As the trio exited the castle, one of the day-shift Goomba guards spotted them leaving.

"Staff Sergeant, I've got something." The Goomba said into his radio.

The day-shift staff sergeant of the platoon, a Yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa with three chevrons and a crown on his shell, replied, "What is it, Trooper Goomba Alpha-Two-Zero?"

"Two of the visitors the King told us to keep watch on is leaving the castle with the younger Mario brother, Luigi." The trooper replied.

"Roger that." The staff sergeant radioed. He then tuned in to the troopers watching the castle itself and radioed, "Anything new in the castle, Beta troopers?"

There was some silence before one of the troopers replied, "We still got the princess in the castle, along with that tomboy princess and those two visitors, Sarge."

"Which two visitors?"

"Two girls, and one of them looks really pretty like the princess."

The staff sergeant raised an eyebrow. "Can you get me a photo of that visitor, trooper?"

"On the way, Sarge."

Soon, the trooper came down into the bunker with the photograph on hand. "This is it, Sarge."

The staff sergeant looked at the photo. In it was Daphne helping out Princess Peach in one of the decorations, while Sugie was helping out Princess Daisy.

"Excellent work, trooper. The King should be informed."

* * *

It didn't take long for Bowser to be informed of the latest discovery, and when he saw the photo of Daphne with Peach, Bowser was excited.

"Very well." Bowser nodded after the Spymaster gave him the update along with the photo that was faxed over to headquarters. "Get the troops ready. With those Mario brothers away, things will be easy for us."

"Actually, Your Majesty, Mario is in the castle. It's his brother that's gone with those two visitors." The Spymaster said.

"Huh. Well, if he is alone with those four girls to protect, then he won't stand a chance against our forces when we invade if he tries to protect them at once."

"Good point, sire." The Spymaster nodded. "I'll inform the field marshal immediately."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby and Luigi have arrived at his mansion near the woods in the outskirts of Toad Town. The two visitors were soon introduced to Professor E. Gadd.

"So you two want to figure out how to return to your home dimension, eh?" The professor asked once Luigi explained their situation.

"Like, that's right, professor." Shaggy nodded. "The princess mentioned that you're an expert in inter-dimensional travels."

"Ah, yes I am!" Gadd responded enthusiastically. "Let me just get my book and then I'll be right with you."

While the professor was on his way to get the book on inter-dimensional travels, Luigi commented, "I sure hope the way back doesn't involve the crazy ride you guys went through yesterday."

"Like, I hope so, too." Shaggy and Scooby both nodded.

It was then that the professor returned with a thick book with him. After placing it on the desk, he wasted no time flipping through the pages until he found the chapter he was looking for.

"Here it is, boys!" The professor said excitingly. "There's a warp pipe that is specifically used for handling inter-dimensional travels. Just enter it and then you will be scanned by a scanner, which is needed in order for the pipe to determine where you boys came from. Once that is completed, you should be able to return home in no time."

Shaggy stared at Scooby. "Like, that sounds easy. Any idea as to where that special warp pipe is?"

Before E. Gadd could respond, the ground started to shake as if there was an earthquake.

"Ruh?" Scooby asked as they all noticed the ground shaking.

"Like, is there an earthquake?" Shaggy asked.

Before either E. Gadd or Luigi could respond, Luigi heard something coming from the living room of his mansion.

"Mama Mia!" Luigi exclaimed as he recognized the sound from the living room. "That's the 'Castle Alert' alarm! Something's going on at the castle!"

Luigi had the alarm installed in his mansion, and it is used to alert him for any possible emergency that had broke out at Princess Peach's Castle, in most cases an invasion by Bowser's forces. When that happens, he and Mario, who had a similar alarm installed in his house, will leap into action.

"Castle? Like, what's happening?" Shaggy asked when he remembered that Daphne and Sugie were still at the castle.

"Whatever is going on, we better get over there and find out! It may be Bowser!" Luigi replied.

"Bowser? Who's Bowser?" Shaggy asked.

"No time to explain. We better get going now!" Luigi replied, and so the trio raced out of the mansion and headed straight for the castle.

In the distance, they were shocked to see dozens of airships near the castle, bombing it. And they spotted a familiar-looking face on one of the airships.

Luigi was right. Bowser was back with his forces.

* * *

There was a lot of explosions in the castle, and Mario tried to have Peach, Daphne and Sugie moved to the basement while he and Daisy fight, but before that could happen, one of the fragments of the castle's walls hit him.

"Mario!" Daisy shouted before feeling something hitting her hard. It was a frying pan, and it didn't took long for her to be knocked out cold.

Soon, Bowser moved in, and in spite of the various defences the Toads used, they were useless against the invading forces.

* * *

The throne room was filled with dust and smoke when Luigi, Shaggy and Scooby arrived several moments later.

"Mario? Peach? Daisy? Toadsworth? Anybody there?" Luigi called out.

"Daphne? Maggie?" Shaggy called out.

There was some silence, but a faint voice can be heard from the ruins of the throne room.

"Norville?"

"Raggy! Rover rere!" (Shaggy! Over there!) Scooby barked towards where the voice came from.

Shaggy turned and looked. Under the rubble, he can see his sister hiding under a table buried under the rubble.

"Maggie!" Shaggy exclaimed as he raced over to the table and pulled his sister out and gave her a hug.

"It's alright, Maggie. I'm here." Shaggy said softly as he and Scooby comforts his crying sister.

It was then that Luigi saw his brother and fiance on the floor.

"Mario! Daisy!" He shouted as he raced over to the help them.

"Luigi...Thank...goodness you're alright." Mario said as Luigi helped him to get up.

"Bowser...He returned." Daisy added as Luigi helped her up after finding Mario a place to sit.

"Master Luigi! Thank goodness you're alright!" Toadsworth shouted when he saw Luigi as he tried to get up after getting knocked out by fragments of a statue.

"Toadsworth!" Luigi said as he went over to greet the Toad adviser. "What happened here?"

"It was Bowser, Master Luigi." Toadsworth said weakly.

"I figured." Luigi replied. After looking around, he realized that Peach and Daphne were missing.

"Where's Princess Peach and Daphne?" He asked urgently.

"Daphne and the princess...They've been captured by that turtle-like monster!" Sugie replied.

* * *

**Uh oh. Wonder what happens next? Please read and review!**


	6. The adventure begins

Chapter 6: The adventure begins

As the Toad workers begin their efforts to rebuild the castle, Shaggy was pacing back and forth anxiously as Mario and Luigi took turns explaining who Bowser was, as well as the back story on how they arrived from the normal dimension and went on the first trek to rescue Princess Peach.

"Like, what are we going to do now that turtle monster has grabbed Daphne, along with the princess?" He asked once the Mario brothers finished their stories on Bowser.

"Shaggy, calm down. Nothing will be done if you keep panicking like that." Mario says. He was sporting a cast in his leg and has to move around in crutches.

"Like, calm down? Her parents are going to arrive home in three, four weeks time, and they'll sure panic if they find her missing."

"Relax, Shaggy, I'm sure Mario and Luigi will figure out a way to get them back." Daisy said. Like Mario, she also has to move around in crutches due to a broken leg.

"Well, one thing I'm sure of is that you'll have to do the rescue alone, Luigi." Mario said.

"Oh, yeah. With your broken leg, I've got a man-sized job in my hands, even though I've got this sort of experience a few times before." Luigi nodded.

"Shaggy, how about you and Scooby help Luigi out in rescuing Peach and your friend?" Daisy suggested.

"Like, that's a good idea." Shaggy replied. "I sure can't stand staying around here, not knowing what will happen to Daphne if that monster hurts her, without doing a thing at all."

Luigi turned to him. "You want to join me in the rescue?"

"Like, count Scoob and I in. We may be chickens, but neither of us can afford to live with the consequences if something terrible happens to Daphne." Shaggy replied as Scooby nodded.

"Very well, then." Luigi nodded.

* * *

Soon, Shaggy and Scooby were packing items into the given backpacks from Luigi as he explains what will they encounter when they go on the trek to Bowser's castle.

They were both rather frightened by what lies ahead in the journey, but with Daphne kidnapped by the turtle monster and her parents returning home in three to four weeks and with Bowsers castle being several miles away from the kingdom, they knew that they have to help out.

"Like, why can't we go by carts?" Shaggy asked when Luigi mentioned that carts are a convenient means of getting around.

"Unfortunately, the terrain of the kingdom prevents smooth driving, with all of those pipes and cliffs you may encounter along the way, and besides, the main road linking the kingdom with the Darklands has been destroyed with no date on its reopening."

"Oh." Shaggy nodded as he figured that there wasn't a need for him to ask why the road hasn't been reopened. Not at a time when Bowser's forces constantly invades the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnaps its ruler.

Once the duo got the needed supplies, mostly coins, food and water, packed in their backpacks, they prepared to set off for adventure when Luigi called, "Wait up, guys!"

"Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked as he spotted the red and green mushrooms Luigi is holding in his hand.

"Pack these mushrooms in your backpack." Luigi said as he came to them.

"Rhy?" (Why?) Scooby asked.

"Like, that mushroom looks raw. Scoob and I can't eat that!" Shaggy added.

"Trust me. You guys will need these red and green mushrooms during the trek." Luigi replied.

Shaggy and Scooby stared at each other before taking the mushrooms from Luigi and placed them in a compartment of the backpack.

* * *

Soon, the trio set off for adventure after Mario, Daisy and the Toad citizens wished them luck for their adventure.

Sugie have elected to stay with Mario and Daisy, as Shaggy couldn't go on the adventure without worrying about her safety and the possibility of her getting lost during their adventure. Mario, Toadsworth and Daisy promised to look after her in his and Scooby's absence.

Walking down the main pathway, the trio made their way towards the Darklands.

Soon, they encountered a pair of short, brown mushroom-like creatures.

"Like, what are these things?" Shaggy asked as Scooby reached over to touch the creature.

"They're Goombas." Luigi replied. "They are mostly used as basic foot soldiers in Bowser's forces, and I won't touch them if..."

Just as Luigi was about to finish his sentence, Scooby touched the Goomba, and before he knew it, he had shrunk to half his original size!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as the now-Small Scooby remarked, "Ripe!" in a higher pitch voice.

"...I were you." Luigi continued. "These creatures have the capability of shrinking you into half your original size when touched. That's why I told you guys to pack those red mushrooms, which are called Super Mushrooms. They allow you to return back to your original size."

"Like, hear that, Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he produced a Super Mushroom. "Catch!"

Scooby jumped as Shaggy tossed the Super Mushroom towards him and caught it with his mouth. As soon as he swallowed it, he returned back to his original size.

"Like, Scooby just jumped high!" Shaggy said as he watched Scooby land on the Goomba, which then disappeared. "What happened?"

"Here's the beauty of this dimension, Shag." Luigi explained. "It gives humans and animals superpowers that they don't have in the normal dimension. That includes high jumping."

"Like, that's so cool!" Shaggy replied excitingly. "Is that why you and Mario made the trek to rescue Princess Peach when you two initially arrived from Brooklyn?"

"That's right. Now, for any of those creatures that are part of Bowser's forces, don't touch them as they can shrink you."

"Like, then how do you get rid of them?" Shaggy asked.

"Just jump on them and they'll disappear. Some of these enemies are too strong, though, and defeating them requires special power ups and Yoshi."

Shaggy nodded understandingly, although he was curious on who Yoshi is, but he decided to save the question for later if he wanted to rescue Daphne and the princess with no delay.

"Oh and by the way, you may pick the mushrooms along the way, but don't pick the purple ones." Luigi added as they carried on.

"Like, why's that?"

"They're Poison Mushrooms, and they can make you lose your power up or make you shrink if you don't have one."

"And what happens if you get touched by those creatures in your Small form?"

"You're energy is drained, and the only way for you to recover is to drink a cup of water and eat a green mushroom."

Shaggy nodded as they continued with their trek to rescue Daphne and Princess Peach.

* * *

**What awaits Shaggy, Scooby and Luigi on their trek? Will they rescue Daphne and Princess Peach in time before Daphne's parents return home in Coolsville?**

**Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	7. A close call

Chapter 7: A close call

Meanwhile, over at Koopaville, the capital of the Darklands, the airships have landed in the hangers in an air force base located in the outskirts of the capital.

Once the troops have landed, the King, several of the senior commanders of the Koopa Troop, and the two prisoners boarded onto two waiting tanks that eventually brought them over to the castle with an escort.

After arriving in the castle, Daphne and the princess were then brought over to a bedroom reserved for prisoners where Kamek was waiting.

"Ah, I see that the raid has been a success, your Highness." Kamek said as he saw Bowser with the two girls.

"You got that right, Kamek." Bowser smiled. "In fact, I not only got the Koopalings and Junior a mother but also a baby sitter that can assist Geormek."

Geormek is the Magikoopa that is assigned to babysit the Koopalings and Bowser Junior in Bowsers absence, a task that is rather tiring, especially when you have to take care of the eight young Koopas, one of whom that is the prince and heir to the throne.

Both Peach and Daphne looked at each other nervously and swallowed. Bowser sounded serious when he referred to them as "a mother" and a "baby sitter."

"I see." Kamek nodded and smiled. Glancing at the nearby clock, he noted that it was close to dinner time. "In the meantime, the royal cooks are almost done preparing your dinner, your Highness."

"Excellent." Bowser nodded. "All this raiding made me hungry. I sure can't wait to eat!"

Daphne almost laughed when she heard this, which reminded Bowser and Kamek of her and Peach's presences.

"What do you plan to do with the princess and her lookalike, your Highness?" Kamek asked.

Bowser thought for a while before replying, "Send them to their rooms and have supper delivered to them."

"Very well." Kamek nodded before having Peach and Daphne entering their room. Once the two captives were in their room, Kamek closed and locked the door, which can be unlocked only from the outside.

Being left in their room, the two captives stared at each other. "Now what?" Asked Daphne.

"It's not a good idea to try to escape, because Bowser's got troops in every single corner of his castle, which is so complex on the inside that it amazes me that Bowser's troops can find their way through this huge, massive maze." Peach says. "Our only hope is if someone comes to rescue us."

"Waiting until someone comes to rescue us?" Daphne exclaimed. "Are you sure it's a good idea? Don't get me wrong, princess, Bowser is quite the strong turtle and fighting him won't get us anywhere, but waiting for someone to rescue us doesn't sound alright to me."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Daphne." Peach sighed. "If only I have an umbrella in handy, then things will be much easier for us. But do you think we've got a choice?"

Daphne thought for a while before shaking her head. "I'll rather not risk getting caught while trying to escape. Who knows what Bowser has in mind for us if we get caught."

"Exactly." Peach nodded. "Wouldn't like the idea of trying to escape, only to end up getting lost in this huge castle."

Daphne turned to her. "You've been here before?"

"Yes." Peach nodded embarrassingly. "Bowser has been doing this to me for at least a dozen times, but the thing is, he never brings me and locks me up in a different room each time he kidnaps me. Always this same room and the throne room, nowhere else in the castle."

"I guess the purpose of that was so that you won't be able to figure your way around this castle if you managed to escape alone." Daphne commented.

Before Peach could continue, there was a "Poof!" and some smoke in the room. When the smoke cleared, Kamek was standing in the room holding two large plates.

"Here's your dinner, ladies. You've got thirty minutes to eat and then I'll be back to collect the plates." The Magikoopa said as he placed them on the small dining table. "Enjoy!"

With that, he casts another spell and with another "Poof!" and some smoke, he was gone.

Peach and Daphne stared at each other for a brief moment before deciding to sit at the dining table and dig in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi, Shaggy and Scooby were walking through the countryside after the encounter with the two Goombas.

Soon, the trio stopped by an endless pit.

"Zoinks! That canyon looks deep!" Shaggy exclaimed as they stopped.

"Yeah, I know. You can't see the bottom of these endless pits. The only way to get through is to jump." Luigi said.

"Jump?" Shaggy exclaimed. "But, like, this pit is wide! Wouldn't you fall down?"

"Not if you jump high. Didn't Scooby just demonstrated a high jump when we encountered that Goomba?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, but how do you jump far?" Shaggy asked.

"Just watch." Luigi replied before making a high jump. As he did so, he started to scuttle his feet, slowing down his fall, and he landed right on the other side effortlessly.

"See?" Luigi shouted with his voice echoing across the canyon.

"Zoinks! See that, Scoob?" Shaggy asked, and Scooby nodded nervously. However, they were both excited to try out the high and far jumps.

Shaggy nodded back at Luigi before turning to Scooby. "On the count of three, jump! Okay?"

"Roaky." Scooby replied before Shaggy started the count. "One...two...three...jump!"

The duo jumped when Shaggy counted to three, and like Luigi, the duo jumped high, with Shaggy jumping noticeably higher than Scooby.

"Woah!" Shaggy exclaimed as they sailed through the air. "Like, don't look down, Scoob!"

However, Scooby did and he gulped nervously as he saw the darkness below.

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed as gravity started to take over. Panicking, he started to scuttle, which doesn't have much effect as gravity continues to pull him down.

"Uh oh!" Luigi thought as he quickly pulled out a Cape Feather, took off his cap and placed it on his head before putting the cap back on. Within seconds, he was transformed into Cape Luigi with a cape on his back.

"Hang on, Scooby!" He shouted before racing down the road and then racing back towards the canyon and took off flying.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he saw Luigi flying towards Scooby.

Luigi managed to catch Scooby and carried him back to the side where he had left his backpack as Shaggy scuttles and lands.

"That was a close call!" Luigi said as he took off his cap and took the Cape Feather and placed it back in the power up compartment of his backpack. Within seconds, he was back to his normal (Super) form.

"Like, how did you do that?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, it's a power up Mario and I uses when we go on rescue missions." Luigi explained as he put his cap on. "It's called the Cape Feather and when you put it on your head and under your hat in the way I did it, it gives you a cape and it allows you to fly."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "But how do Scoob and I do it if we don't wear a hat?"

"That, I have no idea. However, we won't use this power up often in this quest, as we're mainly travelling on land and besides, flying is much more tiring than walking or sprinting. The maximum time you can fly will be about ten minutes before you needed to take a break."

"Wow." Shaggy commented as Scooby hopped off Luigi's arms.

* * *

After a walking for a few more miles, the sun started to set.

"I only hope we can rescue Daphne in time, Luigi." Shaggy shuttered as they continued with their walk.

"Don't worry, Shaggy." Luigi replied cheerfully. "We will make it on time." By that point, they were stopping.

"Then, like, why are we stopping?" Shaggy asked as they stopped.

"It's getting dark now, and as you may be aware, there aren't any street lamps around here." Luigi said. "Nighttime is usually a dangerous time to travel through in this area."

"Like, we can use flashlights!" Shaggy suggested.

"Well, I will like to do that, but there's another reason why we have to stop for the night, Shaggy." Luigi continued, "You never know what we may encounter during the night, and there are plenty of Bowser's forces that can blend in with the total darkness."

"Then, like, what should we do?" Shaggy asked.

Luigi turned to look at him and Scooby. "We set up camp."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
